WonderGirl
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Cassadee Borden is the Daughter of The Icon Sting. It's her Gut Check she goes against Madison Rayne but it all goes wrong. Aces and Eights comes into the picture and ruins her shot. She is forced to leave but when she comes back she will be a force to be rekoned with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gut Check Gone Wrong!

*Cassadee Borden*

Tonight was the night that I proved everyone that I was worthy of a spot in the Knockouts Roster. I could do it I don't care who I go against I will win I was cocky but a lot of the wrestlers here were and had to be. I raised my hands that were covered in my fingerless leather gloves and threw a few air punches. Tonight was my Gut Check. I was going to prove Al Snow, Taz and Bruce Prichard that I could be a great addition to the roster and that they should give me a chance.

I put my hands down and jumped in place my hair that I had dyed red bounced with me. I threw a few more air punches before I stopped and watched the screen as Jeremy Borash this was my time to walk out before the show was back on air. I walked to the entrance and the Gut Check music started. I heard the cheers of the fans of TNA as I walked out to the ring. I slipped in and walked next to Jeremy the announcer.

We got the signal that the show was back on that on and that he could introduce me. "Welcome back. Now is the time for the Gut Check tonight we have the fiery Cassadee Borden from Venice Beach, California. Her opponent for tonight is." As he finished music started for the knockout Madison Rayne.

Madison Rayne" He said leaving the ring. I watched as she adjusted her tiara and walked up the steel stairs slowly. She did her royal wave before she took her tiara off the match started.

We circled each other before locking in the middle of the ring pushing her off and walking to a corner thinking of what I wanted to do. I thought of a few different scenarios that I could go with but the Clothesline seemed like the best choice. Madison came at me and I knocked her down with my arm she got up again and I knocked her down again. This time I grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Watching her head bounce of the mat standing over her I pulled her up and put her in the back breaker. She landed and I went for the pin and the three count but she got her shoulder up and I grunted in frustration. I stood up and walked away letting Madison get up. Before I knew what was happening she hit me down and put me in the corner driving her knee into my chest I push her backwards and run up putting her in the Scorpion Death lock I hit it and she falls to the mat I get the cover and not the three count.

*No one's POV*

Cassadee gets the cover but just as she does Aces and Eights comes out while the referee gets to two he is pulled off. One of the members grabs Cassadee and pulls her off Madison Rayne. He takes a huge fist to her stomach. He laughs as she stumbles over in pain. Another member takes his giant foot and starts to kick her. He took his foot and stomped on her right knee making her scream. Just before he could get another blow Sting, Austin Aries and Bully Ray came out chasing the two Aces and Eights members out of the ring.

Sting bent down to Cassadee's side and tried to help her up but the two hundred pound blow to her knee caused her to bellow out in pain. Sting supporting his daughter up tried to have her walk but the pain on her knee was too much. Another grip came on her other side she looked to see Austin Aries on the other side of her helping her out of the ring. Helping her up the ramp and backstage to the medics, every step she made hurt.

*Cassadee*

With my dad and Austin Aries help I was in the trainers now getting checked over. They kept putting pressure on my right knee even when I told them how much pain I was in. My dad had stayed with me while they checked me over. They finally came to the conclusion that I had to be taken to the hospital to be checked out better and x-rayed and have a MRI. They called an ambulance to have me transferred. Paramedics came in and helped me off the table and to the Ambulance. Knowing that just my knee was hurt they didn't have to go over the speed limit. I also had a terrible headache from the blow that I had received from the Aces and Eights. My dad sat in the ambulance with me.

"You did good kid" he said praising me on my match to hear my dad say that meant a lot to me. Since he was the one that I wanted to be like most, I am the daughter of the icon Sting and I had a lot to live up to.

"Thanks dad it really means a lot to hear you say that and plus I have a great teacher." I say smiling even through my knee was killing me I leaned over and hugged him I felt him hug me back tightly. "I hate the Ace's and Eights." I say to him.

"Me too" he said with a laugh.

The ambulance reached the hospital and I was rushed in. The staff was waiting for me with a wheelchair. I was rushed off to the MRI and was changed into the hospital gown.

After hours of X-rays and MRIs I was told that my knee was just dislocated but not out of place. There was no surgery required to fix it just a few months of Physical Therapy and I would be ready to go again. I smiled that I was okay. They wrapped my knee in ace wrap and got me a brace. I was freed and my dad had called a taxi and we went to the hotel. I still hoped that the judges gave me a shot in TNA. I really wanted this I have worked so hard for this. The hospital gave me pain killers for the pain. When I reached my bed and my head hit the pillow I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yes or No

I sat on the couch in the general manager's office a week later after my attack. Tonight was the final part of my Gut Check. It's a choice between three men that have watched me preform in the ring last week. I had the win but because of Ace's and Eights I didn't. I looked at the crutches beside me reminding me that my knee was injured because of them. My fate in the company now was held in the hands of three men who I respected. I should not be going out there on fucking crutches but I am.

Last week I had gotten a call from Dixie Carter about what happened and she assured me that even through my match ended the way that it did wasn't going to affect the judge's choice on my performance in the ring and my ability to wrestle. I still had doubts though about it I mean I wouldn't be able to return to the ring till I was fully healed and that was at least for three months or sooner if I am good with my physical therapy, I am usually a fast healer so I was hoping that it would be sooner.

I jumped at the sound of the door opening I sat up from my slumped position and turned around to see my dad Sting enter the room. He smiled down at me when he saw my face I smiled back at him. He was worried I was going to become depressed that my dream had been ruined by the damn Ace's and Eights attack. There was no better man then him.

"Hey Kid" he said sitting next to me I slumped back down on the couch. "Still upset about the whole going out there on Crutches" he asked me.

"Yeah I am. I mean why did they come after me I did nothing to them and how the hell would they know I was your daughter when half the roster didn't even know" I say to him "As far as I know I didn't do a damn thing to piss them off, but they have me I beyond pissed off" I Say to him starting a conversation I knew wasn't going to end well with my temper. I may not be a real red head but I sure did have the temper.

"I don't understand other but let me tell you I won't let them ever touch you again I promise that much I will kill them if they ever lay another hand on you" Dad said that was another reason I love him and he was the best dad in the world he was very protective of me. We were all each other had in this world.

"Miss Cassadee it's time for the Gut Check segment" A crew member said walking in I nodded my head that I had heard him.

I stood up while my dad gave me my crutches that I pushed away. I started to walk out the door with a slight limp I really didn't need or want the crutches.

"Cassadee Borden use them or you will never get healed" Dad said pushing them my way easily catching up with me since I was now crippled. I grabbed them and started to walk.

"Fine but you are not the boss of me anymore I am adult" I say to him.

"I am still your father" he said of course he says that he always does that when I am sassy towards him. I got down to the entrance and I was helped up the stairs by a crew member I then walked down the ramp to the ring while the crowd cheered me. I heard some get well soon chants and hope to see you kick ass as well. I laughed but stopped when I got to the ring I climbed slowly in the ring but the ropes was what the problem was going to be when suddenly Jeremy Borash was there holding the ropes apart far enough for me to climb in. Once in I was greeted by the three judges Al Snow, Taz, And Bruce Prichard

"Now is the time for the final gut Check these three will make the final decision" Jeremy said. "Have you three seen enough from this young lady to make a decision" Jeremy asked the judges who all nod. "Well then Cassadee this is your GUT CHECK" Jeremy said to her.

I stood there with the crutches under my arms helping stand my thoughts were racing. First up was Taz I watched him.

"Cassadee you are one hell of a wrestler I saw that last week before the attack my decision has nothing to with that is it on what I saw and that was a great match last week. My answer is yes" He said I felt myself soar with that information. The next two I was worried about Al snow was normally harsh and said no. Bruce was tough as well but I had a feeling I impressed him.

"Cassadee wow you are pretty and talented you really put on a show last week I was really impressed I have seen you wrestle before and last week when you wrestle you looked like you belonged here so my answer is yes" Al Snow said I wanted to jump up and down but I couldn't now Bruce was last I was smiling I couldn't even believe I had the contract in hand but I still wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Wow was all I could think when I saw you in the ring you are made for this you really are and I want you to have that chance when you get back from the injury I will tune for your debut match. So my answer is yes Miss Borden you have a contract in Impact Wrestling" He said they all came over and shook my hand I couldn't believe it I was a fully fledged Knockout now. My smile grew as well as my pride I knew my dad was back stage smiling.

Jeremy Borash gave me the mic I held it to my mouth as I spoke. "Thank you all I am so grateful that you all thought I was worthy of this chance I will not forget this. Thank you again" I say I was here and when I come back healed and better then I was before I was going to kick some butt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Chance Match 

*Three and half months later*

I walked in the building for the first time in months since my final Gut Check where I had gotten three yeses I still couldn't believe it, that I was here and not back at OVW. Of course I missed my friends there but I was in TNA. My dream and working so close with my dad was great. I could never get enough of him. When I was little I travelled all time with him when my mother left us. That was a memory a five year shouldn't have had. I found the locker room where Brooke Hogan was waiting for me.

"Hey I was just looking for you Cassadee" She said with a smile on her face I gave her one back.

"Hey boss" I say with a laugh which widen Brooke's smile. She had a nice smile I really respected her both of our fathers were great pro wrestlers.

"I just wanted to wish you luck in the battle royal tonight you're not the only one that is returning." She said I still couldn't believe it I come back and I get a chance to be number one contender for the Knockouts Championship. I was just starting here but I guess I didn't mind. Of course I will be upset when I get thrown out of the ring. Of course I was just a little nervous I mean with the Ace's and Eights still here and more bad then ever I was worried they would come after me again. My dad wasn't here because they had attacked him pretty bad last week.

"Thanks" I say as she went to leave. I headed in and went to change into my gear. No one was in the room so I had it all to myself. I set my bag down and grabbed my gear and went in the bathroom to get changed.

When I was done it was almost time for the battle royal. I walked near the entrance to see that Austin Aries and Hulk Hogan were going at it again about the fact that Jeff Hardy had beaten Austin at Turning Point. I walked past it seemed that it drew Austin's attention he finished with Hogan and came over by me.

"Hey" he said as he walked up.

"Hey" I say to him. "You know I never really got to thank you for coming to my rescue" I say to him.

"It was no problem really you needed help and I came" he said smiling I smiled back at him. He was only being in character with Hogan but I could tell he really was genuine person.

"Yeah well it still meant a lot to me that you came to help a nothing like me" I say to him his smile fades.

"I don't think of you as nothing but rather a talented young woman" He said his smile reappearing. "Don't ever think that" he added like he was scolding me. I laughed.

"I won't I promise" I say just as I do I get signaled that it was time for my match.

"Good luck" he said as I walked away to the entrance I waited for my theme "Dead Bite" By Hollywood Undead to start it was the instrumental version. Once it did I started out to the cheering crowd I walked down the ramp a medium pace. I reached the ring and walked in with the rest of the Knockouts. I looked for an ally. ODB waved me over I walked over and she whispered something my ear.

"Good luck rookie" she said with a laugh I watched as she took a swig from her flask. I stood there as I watched Mickie James walk down the ring. Once she was in, the bell rang and the match started I was so out of it that I didn't feel Madison Rayne's arm hit me. Once I was brought back I knocked her down with a force that surprised me. I once again put her in the scorpion death lock and hit she fell limp I picked her up and threw over the ropes. Madison was eliminated now five of us remained never mind Miss Tessmacher got eliminated. ODB came at me and knocked me down. I felt her left me up and try to get me over the ropes I used my elbow and hit her repeatedly till she put me down in the ring.

I hit her with a clothesline and attempted a diving clothesline from the top rope but she caught me. I in her arms was trying to get out but she is a lot bigger and stronger than I was. She got me over the top rope but I refused to let go I hung on like my life depended on it. She kept pushing till she got angry and hit me really hard making me lose my grip I fell to the ground.

"Cassadee has been eliminated, she lasted for awhile there on that rope" I heard Mike Tenay say. I looked back to see that it was Mickie James, Gail Kim and ODB left in the ring. I walked back up the ramp and backstage. I cursed under my breath.

"You know that's not a lady language" a gruff voice said. I turned around to see one of the masked members of Ace's and Eights standing there. I backed away but I ran into something I cursed again. How come it was so dead back here shouldn't there be somebody back here?

"What do you want" I asked trying to my fear.

"Nothing much" he said coming at me to grab me I screamed and kicked him, he pulled away I started to run towards the sound of people I stopped when I crashed into some. Fearing it was a member of Ace's and Eights I backed away.

"Hey what's wrong" The voice asked I looked to see it was Austin Aries standing there he always seemed to be there at the right moment.

"Ace's and Eights they were back there and he tried to grab me" I say he walked closer.

"I don't see anyone probably scared him away with that high pitch scream of yours" he said I frowned at him.

"He was there I know he was but I don't know is why he was there okay he was there and he lunged for me and I kicked, screamed and ran alright" I say to him he nods.

"Maybe they just wanted to scare you" he said seriously I looked to him.

"Maybe" I mumble.

"Hey I have an idea how about I take you back to the locker room and take you out after the show. You know watch your back" he asked me I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure" I say to him I felt him put an arm around my shoulders as we walked. I felt my face redden from the contact. The god of war had his arm on my shoulders.

*Austin Aries*

I walked with this beautiful young woman under my arm her red hair brushing against my arm as we walked. I just asked her on a date and she said yes. Well it wasn't really a date but still she still said yes. I remembered how fast I had ran out there to help her when Ace's and Eight's had attacked her three months ago.

We got to her locker room and I felt her pull away.

"Well this is my stop" she said putting her hand on the doorknob.

"That it is well I will talk to you soon" I say turning around and walking away I looked back to see that she already closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Attack 

*Cassadee*

"Yeah dad I will, I am always careful" I say into the receiver of the phone.

"I know but I am just being careful with me not there I can't protect you" Dad said on the other end.

"I have Hulk Hogan he won't let anything happen to me. Just like you did for Brooke he is returning the favor" I say to him I hear him mumble in the phone. "Dad I am fine, don't worry okay" I said.  
"Okay I will call you before I head to bed okay" he said.

"All right dad talk to you then" I say hitting end call and putting phone in my back pocket. I grab my bag and walk to the ready to go when I hear a knock on the door I open it to see another masked man from the Ace's and Eights standing there. It was the one with the long hair. I went to close the door but he stopped me and I heard him laugh.

"Hey leave her alone" I heard I looked to see Bobby Roode walking by sweaty from the match he just had with James Storm. He grabbed the guy and punched him he grabbed me and pulled me out of the way. I felt his strength in his grip. He pushed me in Hulk Hogan's office.

"Hogan I don't think she should ever be alone. Not with the Ace's and Eights on the prowl for her" He said leaving. I thanked him and he left the room.

"He's right I am sorry I wasn't looking out for you Cassadee I will now I assure you that you will be with two people at all times understand until the Ace's and Eights are gone" Hulk said like I wanted to be guarded I still didn't know what Ace's and Eights wanted with me. If they wanted to get under my dad's skin it was working.

"I don't need that I can take care of myself" I say to Hulk.

"I know you can but this is twice in one night they have come after you. I know you want to know why they are coming after you. So do I and so does Sting. I just got off the phone with him before you came in here. He told me that you need somebody with you at all times" Hogan said I frowned.

"Who do you have in mind" I asked him.  
"Me, when I am not going after Hardy" I looked back to see Austin Aries. "You see I mean she needs someone would be willing to and I am" He said taking his sunglasses off his face revealing his eyes. He was serious about it.

"What about when I am in the locker room how about then Hulk" I asked him.

"A Knockout will be there with you then I will have to make sure of that. Hogan said.

"I don't need babysitters" I say to him.

"Yes you do" Hogan said. "This conversation is over, and Austin I hope you know if she gets hurt in your care you will have one upset Stinger on your ass brother so take good care of her" Hogan said dismissing us.

Austin and I walked out of the room and down the hall where my bag was laying when I had dropped it. He picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I say to him taking it.

"You are a big target for Ace's and Eights" He said to me.

"Yeah I know I am and don't know why" I say to him I am truly confused. I haven't done a thing to them at least I didn't think I did anything to them.

"You still on for dinner" he asked I nodded I was scared and I was starving. "Good I know a small place" He said leading the way to his car since I had come in with Hulk Hogan.

We arrived to a twenty four hour open small café and walked in. We found a seat and sat down with a menu. "So I hope you don't mind I am not a meat eater" he said.

"Its fine" I say to him. "But do you like cake" I asked him.

"Yeah I like cake" he said to me I laughed.

"Oh okay" I say as a waiter came by to take our orders I got a chicken BLT with Ranch and side salad while he got something small. I looked him over his eyes were on his phone answering a text message from somebody. I looked down when he looked up.

"Like the view" he asked mostly having felt my gaze. For some reason there was this butterfly in my stomach when his eyes met mine. I snapped out of it he was older than me it would never work anyway.

"Maybe" I mumble hoping he couldn't hear me I heard him laugh as he did our food came and we started to eat. I took a bite of the sandwich. "Oh this is so good" I say after swallowing my mouth full.

"Yeah" he said this was getting awkward I was hoping he would start a conversation. "So is Cassadee your real name or your ring Name" he asked.

"Real Name what about you I am sure Austin isn't yours" I Say to him.

"Nope it's Daniel" he said.

"Funny cause you look at Daniel" I say.

"You look a Cassadee" he said smiling I went back to my food blushing.

"Thanks" I say in the middle of the bite.

"No Problem. So you don't mind hanging with me during the show do you" he asked me he looked worried like I wouldn't when it was the complete opposite.

"No of course not I just wished I didn't have to be babysat" I said taking a bite of my salad.

"Yeah well with Ace's and Eights interest in you this is best for now" he said taking the final bite of his food.

"I guess so" I said finishing my meal, once we were both done we left the small café. I smiled when I felt his hand on the small part of my back while leading me to the rental car.

The ride was quite I thanked him for the meal before closing my door and going to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know I had this chapter up before but I had a plan change for the story. I am liking this much better but I don't know how this will go, But I will Hopefully have chapter 6 up soon after this. Read and Review please. **_

Chapter 5 What the Heck!

*Cassadee*

I hated the sound of knocking early in the morning for one I had no idea who the hell it was or why they were at my door at I don't what time. I looked at the clock.

"Seven in the morning," I groaned and sat up in my bed. I patted my hair down and walked to the door. I sighed and readied myself for whoever it was.

"What is I was in the middle of sleeping" I say looking up I stared at who it was.

"I had no idea that was the way you greeted your mother" The woman at my door said I looked at her confused I didn't know who she was. All I knew was that she did look familiar but I couldn't place her face anywhere. My thoughts drew a blank on who she was.

"I am sorry but I don't know you" I say to her she frowns.

"I know you don't but I am your mother. I am not surprised your father never told you who your mother was. I am actually glad he didn't because that wasn't the real me." She said I stared at her. I really had no words for her I didn't care who she was. "Who I was then was not who I wanted to be, you have grown to be so beautiful Cassie" she said.

"Who are you really I am not in the mood for pranks" I say to her she lets her face fall.

"I am Sandra I am your mother, I really am. I have proof right here" She said digging in her purse to pull out an envelope. She handed it to me and I opened it. Sure thing it said so on the paper I looked at the date. It was taken two months ago.

"How did you get my DNA" I asked her.

"I asked Steve he told me not to come to you but I didn't listen. He said you were better off without him. That you didn't need me that you better off without me, while I was talking to him on the phone I saw that you were on the TNA Impact Wrestling Roster like him. You were following his footsteps as a wrestler. You don't know this but I have been watching you all this time. I want to be a part of your life please allow me that chance you are Twenty Seven you don't have to do what your dad wants you to" She said.

"I don't even know you I have never known you the only mother I had was my stepmom, and she loves me like her own so if would please leave. I am just starting my life career and I don't need any distractions like you okay. I have lived this long without you I can handle the rest of my life without you" I say to her I close the door and wander to the couch.

"Cassie please let me in your life" I heard her through the door. Instead of going to the door I pulled my cell out I dialed the first number that appeared to me.

"Hello" Garrett my little brother said through the speaker he sounded tired like he had just woken up which he most likely had.

"Sorry to wake you I just wanted to talk to someone" I say to him I knew he most likely heard how unsteady my voice was.

"What's wrong Cass" he asked like I said.

"Some woman showed up claiming to be my birth mother I turned her away I didn't know what else to do" I say to him.

"Have you told dad" he asked.

"No" I say in the receiver I heard him sigh.

"I would I mean really Cass. Why did you call me and not him first about this" He asked.

"I don't know I just did okay sorry" I say knowing he was upset by me waking him up.

"I am not mad okay Cass no matter what I am here even if you are the oldest one. Call dad and talk to him okay. Love you Cass. Oh and so you know you were my alarm clock so no you didn't upset me by calling and I'll tell mom you love her when she calls in the next few minutes" he said I smiled he made me laugh he really did, I guess that's why I called him I needed to laugh.

"I will Garrett you take care I love you too" I say to him I smile again. I hit the end call on the screen and went to contacts I found dad and dialed knowing that he was up.

"Hello Cassadee what are you calling me for" He asked me.

"I had a visitor a few minutes ago" I say to him.

"Who" he asked I braced myself to say it I had to tell dad, Garrett said to.

"She claimed to be my mother" I say to him I heard the silence on the other end. "Dad are you there care to elaborate on why she was here or why I didn't know who she was" I Asked him.

"I knew this would happen. I swear Cassie I didn't send her away I just told her that she was in no condition to raise a daughter so I had her sign all custody rights to me till she was better. She went to a hospital to get clean but she discharged herself and went back to the same old ways. You were only a baby you didn't' know anything was going on. She ran from town leaving you Cassie, I did everything wrong myself but I did what I did to raise you the best I could before I married your stepmom and then had your brothers and sister." He said I closed my eyes and took what he said in. I really didn't mind I never knew my mom Sue was a great Stepmom to me. All I cared about was that I was loved and I was.

"Dad I know I am not mad I just don't understand why she came here I don't even know how she knew I was in the hotel or what room I was in."I say to him.

*Austin Aries*

It was nice meeting Cassadee's mom she looked a lot like her but she was more like her dad Sting. It was a good thing I knew what room she was in since I had walked her to her room. I felt myself get shoved I looked to see the blond woman who was Cassadee mom rush past through the door. I was confused I thought Cassadee would be happy to have her mom see her.

I walked to the elevator and pushed Cassadee's floor number in and waited till it stopped. I got out and went to her door I knocked and waited for her to open it. When she did she was on the phone with someone she gave me the come inside signal. I walked in her room while she finished her conversation with whoever she was on the phone with.

"Okay dad Thanks bye love you, I will be fine don't worry" She said she ended the call and looked at me. "Hey Dan" She said smiling I smiled back.

"Don't find me weird but I was the one who gave your mom your room number" I say to her she looks mad but it faded.  
"I am not mad but don't give my room number out to people you don't know or I don't know" she said.

"I thought you knew her" I asked her.

"The only mom I have is my stepmom I never knew my birth mom she left town after I was born." She said.

"I am sorry I didn't know it won't happen again. Cassie I didn't mean to do that to you I thought you knew her" I say to her I didn't want to get on her bad side considering I liked her as a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Open Fight Night 

*Cassadee*

Thanksgiving I really didn't have anything to be thankful for. I mean I couldn't share it with my dad till tomorrow when I went home to see him considering he was injured. Last Friday wasn't great either since then there has been no contact from her I didn't mind I was happy without her I have for this long.

Tonight was Open Fight Night and I was ready I had my opponent in mind and that was Miss Tessmacher. Madison Rayne was an easy opponent for me I had to go tougher and that was Brooke Tessmacher. I put my wrestling gear on I had some new gear made it now had a Scorpion on both side of my shorts and on the top with Wondergirl through the design on the top. It was my nickname back in OVW and I had really liked it so I was keeping it. I was ready for tonight. I had made sure that I called my Dad and step mom and brothers to wish them all a happy thanksgiving.

Currently I was standing in the background of Daniel while he was talking to JB on who he was going to call out. "Let's just say it's going to be a family affair" He said and walked away towards me. I had just walked away from the conversation with Al Snow and the rest of the Gut Check winners.

"Hey Beautiful" He said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"Hey right back at ya" I say to him.

"So I'm beautiful" he asked me I laughed.

"Yeah you are beautiful" I say to him laughing harder at him he smiled at my humor.

"So who are you calling out tonight" he asked.

"It's a surprise you have to watch" I say to him smiling.

"Well I was going to tell you my plan but now you will have to join me out to the ring to see" He said. "Well that's if you want to" He asked me.

"Of course I will since you asked so nicely" I say to him I watched his smile widen. It was weird but in the week I have grown close to him he is like drug I wanted more I wanted to know more about him. He was intriguing and I liked it.

"Okay I will tell you what I have found out" He said. "Considering you looked so intrigued" he added.

"What is it" I asked him.

"Brooke Hogan is dating Bully Ray and the reason I'm doing this is because well I want to get under Hulk's skin" he said I looked at him puzzled.

"Oh because all this is gossip" I say to him. "I haven't heard anything or seen anything I mean Brooke is one of my Best friends she tells me everything so you have no proof" I say to him.

"Actually I have proof and its video" he said I shook my head in disbelief obviously not believing him.

"She would have told me" I say walking away as I did he grabbed my arm in a tight grip.

"Don't tell anyone not her please Cassie please don't say a thing" I nodded my head.

"I won't but you better have really good proof" I say to him he pulled me in for a hug. I felt his arms go around my waist.

"Thanks" he said I felt weird but I returned the hug, my face going red.

*Austin Aries*

It felt right with Cassadee wrapped tightly against my body. It was as if the puzzle was complete, like our bodies were sculpted to be together. It was amazing how nice it felt to hold her. I noticed Brooke Hogan walk by she looked and noticed how Cassadee was wrapped in my arms I pulled her away and looked back at Brooke and smirked at her she frowned.

"Hey I will talk to you later I will be at ringside for your match I will meet you at the entrance then okay." I say to her she smiles. I started to walk away when I remembered I wasn't supposed to leave her alone. I grabbed her hand. "I will deliver you to your locker room I forgot I am not to leave you alone" I say pulling her along.

As we walked, we past the other Gut Check Knockout I watched her look at Cassadee with a smirk. I glared at her and she left. I had a feeling the two never got along in OVW when they were there together. We kept walking till we came to a stop.

"Well I will see you soon" I say to her I started to walk away I looked back to see that the last of her Red hair was now behind the door. I smiled I was glad I was the one who went to save her.

I remembered when I had first saw her I was walking by when she was warming up for her match against Madison Rayne. She so had the win before Aces and Eights interfered causing her the match. I had run out there so fast that I didn't even think about what I was doing. She needed help and I was I didn't even know that her father was Sting till when he was out there just as fast as I was. I remembered when we had first touched it was weird but I felt something I had never felt before.

*Cassadee*

After Daniel had left I sat on the couch watching the Christian York vs. Jeff Hardy match it was really good I was surprised he was really good this York guy he was giving Hardy quite a match. I watched as Hardy got him in the twist of fate and then his moonsualt of the top of the turnbuckle. Jeff got the pin.

I watched Jeff help Christian up and shake his hand and then hug I smiled what good sportsmanship. I jumped when there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see Brooke standing there. She smiled and walked in.

"So I just wanted to wish you luck in your match later" she said I smiled my thanks. "I saw you and Austin Aries talking earlier must be getting quite close with him" She said to him.

"Yeah you know he saved my life twice" I say to her she smiles.

"I know you told me" She said I smiled at my friend I couldn't believe there was something going between her and Bully Ray. He was half her age, sure Daniel was older than me but it was a six year difference not almost twenty years difference like between her and Bully.

"Well I don't want to keep you but I have to go. Like I said good luck tonight" She said hugging me she then left the room. I turned to the TV to see Taeler Hendrix in the ring talking about how happy she was to be in the Impact Zone so was I.

"There is one person that I don't think should be here. Who does she think she is to get a contract and get a title shot when she returns from injury? So tonight I am calling out Cassadee Borden. Get your ass out here" I She said I went to leave when I reached the handle it wouldn't turn. I pulled the handle and tried it again. I got angry and kicked the door it still wouldn't open I checked to see if it was locked and it wasn't I didn't get it. It was when a gloved hand covered my hand that I felt the fear that had been haunting me since last week.

'Ace's and Eights' I thought when I saw more of the masked men. One had a video camera, another walked towards me. I knew this was being broadcasted to the audience since they had done it so many other times.

"Look at the pretty girl sorry she won't be able to wrestle tonight. So you will have to find someone else to fight" He said and then the camera was off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Where is Cassadee

*Austin Aries*

I walked to the Knockouts locker room right after I watched the video of Ace's and Eights with Cassadee. They had her and I wanted to know why. I left her for ten minutes I knew that I will get in trouble for this from Hogan and her dad. I couldn't believe I let her go. I was pissed. I got to the room and saw the door was wide open and there was nobody there but Brooke Hogan.

"You were supposed to watch her and now you left her alone and she's gone" Brooke said I looked at her she was pissed. I knew Brooke and Cassie were close but not that close. "She is like my sister Aries and now we have to find her because of you" she yelled her dad came in next steaming his face was red and he was pissed.

"I just got off the phone with Sting he is not happy that his daughter is now missing, somebody better have some good news for me or I will surely go on a rampage" Hulk Hogan said he turned on me.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD HAVE HER BACK AND WEHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS TAKEN UH STARING AT YOURSELF IN A MIRROR. YOU BETTER HELP FIND HER OR YOU'RE FIRED AM I UNDERSTOOD ARIES" he yelled at me I backed up and my back hit the wall. I was honestly scared of Hulk when he got like this I pissed him off when I didn't stay on my task I was given. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he yelled I nodded my head fast and slowly crept out of the room to escape his wrath.

*Cassadee*

They had me again and still didn't get what they wanted from me. I am nothing special I am just plain old Cassadee Borden, but they wanted something more out of me I just didn't know what. I knew that everyone is going to blame Austin watching me but I really didn't care right now all I wanted was to get out of here and get the Ace's and Eights all unmasked.

"Hello Cassadee," I looked up from my chair I was currently tied too to see Devon standing in front of me. He smiled at me showing his gab between his two front teeth. I spit at his feet I felt his hand connect to my face. "Don't be disrespectful young lady" he said to me the pain felt like a million tiny needles jabbing my skin. A tear sprung from my left eye from the pain. I spit the blood that came from the slap.

"Now that I have your attention I want you to do something for me" he said the rest of his Ace's and Eights friends gathered around me. "I want you to convince Hogan to give me back my Television Title" Devon said I laughed at him.

"I don't think so" I say to him I felt his hand grab my chin.

"I do or you can stay here and rot and be forgotten" he said letting my face go rather roughly my jerked down. "Am I clear" he said.

"You don't scare me Devon" I say to him with a laugh. "I remembered you coming out to my rescue four months ago what happened" I asked him I wanted to know why a guy like Devon was in the Ace's and Eights.

"I changed and got screwed by TNA" he said.

"If I remember they wanted to give you another contract but you didn't so they took your title away so really that's your entire fault. If you want your title back why don't you steal it" I say to him I wasn't going to show any weakness to a guy like him.

"I once respected you as a performer but you changed all that" I spat at him angrily he deserved his title taken from him.

"You work for us now you do this and we will leave your dad and all your friends alone for a while" he said trying to sweeten the deal I glared at him.

"I don't want to work for you" I say.

"Then everyone you know will get hurt, like Brooke Hogan, her dad, your dad and your new little boyfriend Austin Aries" he said listing off people I cared about. "I can get you what you want the Knockout's Championship I can help you get it with the power of Ace's and Eights in your belt you could get whatever you wanted" he said trying to lure me in. I thought about it I mean I could do this and secretly give information to Hulk and Dixie about just who, What and why Ace's and Eights were around.

"Fine I will do your little task but that's it" I say to him Devon smirks.

"Good choice Cassie" he said,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blackout and Confessions

~Cassadee~

I wake with a killer headache throbbing in my head. I placed a hand on my head rubbed my temples trying to remember what happened. I didn't even know what day it was I mean I was knocked out. As I thought about I remembered seeing Devon and the rest of Aces and Eights. I remembered that I agreed to do what they wanted so they wouldn't hurt anyone I cared about.

I slowly sat up and pulled my phone out. It was Friday and it was ten in the morning. I don't remember anything after I agreed to Devon. All I remember it a black cloth going over my mouth and I passed out. I saw on my phone twenty six missed calls and 36 text messages. I knew most of them had to be my dad. I pulled the contacts up and called my dad I was going to tell him about what happened I knew he was worried out of his mind about me. It rang only once before he picked.

"Cassadee are you okay" he asked his voice frantic.

"I am fine" I reassured him I heard him sigh out of relief.

"I was so worried; I mean they took you again. I am sorry I wasn't there" he said.

"Dad I can take care of myself I have for a long time" I say to him.

"I know but I am you father I am supposed to take care of you" he said.

"I am twenty eight now I am a grown adult" I say to him.

"I also know that too Cass" He said. I knew he was just being the concerned father that he always was and always will be.

"Well I have to go and find Hulk" I say to my dad.

"Not going to tell me what happened" he asked me.

"Oh right I was trying to forget." I say I was going to but I really didn't. "Well I was about to leave for my match against Taeler when I was taken by them. Devon asked me to do things for him I can't say anymore daddy at least not right now" I tell him.

"Cassie" his voice sounded upset but I couldn't break and tell him what I said I would do till later I knew he would be upset but I had to.

"Daddy I love you I can take care of myself I promise I have to go and talk with Hulk" I say hanging up on my father. I hated lying to him. It killed me to do that. A tear slipped down my face.

I headed in the shower and washed all the grim off my body the sweat. I washed my hair and body in a record time. I stepped out and changed out of my ring gear into a Sting apparel shirt and pair of black skinny jeans I put my beaded bracelets around my wrist. I put the ring my dad had gotten me with my birthstone it. I changed my lip ring and nose stud. I pulled my hair into a braid. I put my converse on and left the room as I put my cell in my back pocket.

I knocked on Hogan's room door and waited for him to open when he did and saw me he pulled me in for a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank god you're okay Cassadee. I was so worried" he said when he pulled away.

"Yeah I figured you were. I am fine just a little shaken up from what happened but we need to talk" I say to him going serious on him but just as I was about to talk Brooke walked in the room.

"No one has heard from Cassie or seen her" She said but when she turned around and saw me she ran at me in high heels and hugged me. "Cass I was so worried about you I shouldn't have left you in the room alone I am so sorry" She said pulling away.

"I don't blame you Brooke I don't blame anyone it was a mistake and I am okay fine I am here in one place. Now I have to talk with your dad alone" I say to her she nods.

"I am glad you're okay" She said with smile I gave her one back before she left the room. I turned back to Hulk and I looked at him.

"What did they want" he asked knowing it had to do with Ace's and Eights.

"Well, Devon wants his title back saying it was taken from him late August." I say. "I have to do this please consider it Hulk I don' want to see anyone I care about get hurt by them anymore." I say to him he nods his head.

"No one will get you again I promise you are not going to be let out of my sight for a minute during the shows. I will consider giving him a rematch I will talk with Samoa Joe later about it" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him I stood.

"I need food, I will see you later Pops" I say to him leaving the room.

"Be careful Wondergirl" he said using my old ring name it was what dad would call me when I was little he had said that I was wondering everywhere so he thought he would called me his little Wondergirl.

I walked down to the restaurant of the hotel my stomach growling from hunger.

"Cassadee" I heard behind me I looked to see Austin Aries standing there. Relief shone in his eyes.

"Yeah Daniel I am fine" for the millionth time I have said this. He came at me and wrapped me in tight breath taking hug. I tried to pull away. "I can't breathe" I say to him he pulls away.

"I am sorry I was just so worried" He said to me I smiled.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't breathe okay. And they didn't hurt me" I say to him trying to convince him.

"Then why is there a bruise on your right cheek" he said poking it.

"Ouch" I yell putting my hand on my cheek I pulled my phone out and looked in the reflection to see that there was indeed a huge bruise where Devon had slapped me.

"Who hit you Cassie" he asked I looked away.

"It's none of your business Dan" said to him he backed off but I knew he would ask again later.

"Sorry I just feel protective over you I didn't know it was bad thing" he stopped thinking about what he said I stared.

"You feel protective of me why" I asked him.

"Well I am attracted to you" He said I still stared at him I didn't know what to say it was like my stomach was tied in knots and it was hurting. It wasn't like I didn't like what he said it's just I never thought that Austin Aries ever felt those things especially about me. "Cassie you okay" he asked waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and nodded. "Yeah" I managed.

"I don't know why I feel that way I just do and last night when you were taken I didn't know if I would have been able to tell you those things. Cassadee do you believe in love at first sight" he asked me.

*Austin Aries*

I looked her over her red hair lying over her shoulders in strands, her face puzzled. I think I scared her she has changed her facial expression since I said was I said. "Cassie do you" I asked again. I watched her face it changed finally a smile appearing she had been thinking.

"Yes I do" she said I pulled her hand n mine. "I am attracted to you too" She said I smiled and pulled her closer. Cassadee looked hypnotized. I looked past and saw Brooke Hogan again she glared at me. I smirked.

"So can I seal these feelings with a kiss" I asked her. I watched her nod and she moved closer to me I put both hands on her waist and leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers. Her head cocked to meet mine. I opened my eyes to see Brooke walk away flustered. I smirked in the kiss and closed my eyes and deepened the kissed my arms now wrapped around her waist while her arms locked around my neck.

We were like puzzle pieces that had been lost and now put together we fit perfectly with each other. My mouth begged for entrance with she granted our tongues now danced together in a perfect rhythm.


End file.
